


An Alternative to the Dursley's

by roseirondoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseirondoctor/pseuds/roseirondoctor
Summary: What if someone else had been there the night that Harry was left at the Dursley's? What else would they have changed?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. A Series of Mysterious Events

On the evening of September 1st, 1981, while most people were either celebrating or slumbering, three people gathered around the door of number 4 Privet Drive. While these three debated the fate of an infant Harry Potter, a third man waited in the shadows. The man did not move until the group had left the infant there completely alone. Only then did he step up to the door and completely vanish with a small pop. It wouldn’t be discovered until a month later that the young Harry Potter had vanished without a trace.

During the months following Harry’s disappearance, many wondered how someone so smart as Albus Dumbledore could have let this happen to the-boy-who-lived. Why didn’t he leave him with someone in the wizarding world? Why did he just leave him there with no protections? Because of this Dumbledore lost his positions as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Dumbledore remained on as Headmaster of Hogwarts because many of the Hogwarts board members still believed in his power to do good for children as a whole. They remembered all he had done in the past before his one big mistake.

Albus Dumbledore did not remain on the front page of the news for long despite the size of the disappearance story. It was replaced by the even bigger news of Sirius Black’s wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban without a trial. The trial soon took up most of the news with the word being that a cousin of Sirius had stormed the ministry with lawyers set to destroy the case against Sirius. No one seemed to know where the man had come from, but he claimed to be the grandson of Alphard Black. Alphard Black had one son that had already passed and claimed no further heirs, so this lead to more rumours surrounding the case. It seemed this new Black had popped up simultaneously to the new trial for Sirius. 

The wizarding world would soon be in a new uproar after Sirius’s trial over the news that he had been framed by none other than Peter Pettigrew. Reactions were mixed; some believed in Sirius’s innocence and were relieved to hear he hadn’t betrayed the Potters, but others distrusted the word of a Black in court. Either way, Sirius Black left the trial a free man with only one mission. He was going to find his missing godson.

With all the news circulating around the trial, many had forgotten about the-boy-who-lived and his disappearance, but the news circled again after Sirius was released. This news eventually died down again when it seemed there was no lead of any kind. Sirius stopped showing up in the newspapers and seemed to fade away into the night. It wouldn’t be until 1991 that the news would start stirring about the location of Harry Potter again with many wondering whether the boy would be showing up at Hogwarts that year or if he was truly gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction to the idea. Kind of short, I don't really plan on saying too much about Harry's time before Hogwarts because I want it to keep mysteries being revealed as I go. As I continue, I may write some one-shots of conversations between characters that occurred before the next chapter.
> 
> Edit: I made a couple minor changes. One for clarity and one because I looked again at the Black family tree and realized I confused Sirius's uncle and father.


	2. A Letter and Birthday

On the very early morning of July 31st, 1991, Harry Potter dashed down the stairs to sit at the dining table. He began gulping down his food without a care for anything else until he heard a throat clearing. He looked up to see his Uncle looking down at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Sorry Uncle Regulus, I didn’t realize you were up yet. I was in a hurry to wake up Padfoot. He told me we would be going to Diagon Alley today for my school supplies!” Harry said.

“Be that as it may, you must always remember the table manners you were taught. You never know who may be watching. Appearances are important. As for Diagon Alley, you know you must first wait for your Hogwarts letter. How do you plan on getting supplies without a list? You must also keep in mind the rules. It is more important than ever that we keep the truth a secret,” Regulus replied.

“I know the rules Uncle Regulus.” Harry groaned.

“You must be sure to keep them up full time”

“Do I really need to start now? It’s not like there’s anyone here other than Pads and the house elves.”

“Will you be able to remember when it is just your closest school friends or if you’re writing to Sirius and you think you’re all alone? We know all too well what happens when you trust too much. The rules become full-time today, Charlus,” Regulus said with a pointed look at Harry.

“Understood, Uncle Regulus. May I wake up Uncle Sirius now?”

Regulus gave a sharp nod and returned to his breakfast. His expression was closed off until Harry had disappeared up the stairs. Then his shoulders sagged slightly and he stared off into the distance. He hoped they were doing the right thing by hiding the boy’s true ties to the rest of the world. He only hoped the boy would be able to keep the secret. Hopefully Harry would have learned that from his uncles about dealing with too much trust.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius was resting peacefully in his bed. Dreaming of bounding through the woods with his friends. He was about to pounce on Moony - when suddenly he was being pounced on instead.

“Padfoot! It’s time to wake up! It’s my birthday, and my letter is coming today. Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Harry yelled at him while bouncing on the bed.

“Prongslet, the sun isn’t even shining yet. Couldn’t you have waited until later?” Sirius groaned.

“But Uncle Regulus said yesterday that I can’t open presents until you’re up. I want to open them before I leave. That means you need to get up now, so we can leave as soon as the letter gets here. So get up!”

Sirius stiffened slightly at the word Rigel. He knew it would mean he would need to start calling Harry Charlus now. Sirius hoped the adoption into the Black family as Regulus’s ward would work, but it still felt like a betrayal to James and Lily. He wished he could still see Lily’s eyes and James’s mop of hair on the kid. Harry would always be a Potter, but it was more important for him to stay hidden. Everyone was still looking for Harry after all the horrible the-boy-who-lived business. The last thing they needed was the Hogwarts letter to arrive and give away Harry’s location to Dumbledore. Sirius still trusted him, but he understood Regulus’s caution considering Dumbledore could have prevented his initial imprisonment.

Sirius shook his whole body to rid himself of all his nasty thoughts. He had a godson to spoil today. “Alright, I’m up. I’m up,” Sirius said.

“Finally! Kreacher made you coffee this morning because I asked, so you know it’s safe today. Then we can open presents, right?”

“As long as Rigel agrees to it. You can’t open anything without your Uncle.”

“Pads, you know Uncle Rigel is already up and waiting. Even I can't even wake up before him. Now come on, come on!”

Sirius stumbled blearily down the stairs after his godson. They headed to the living room where Regulus was already waiting in one of the wingback chairs. Regulus held out a mug of coffee to Sirius as he went to sit down.

“Thank merlin,” Sirius said.

“I’d rather you thank Kreacher,” Regulus quipped.

“I’ll thank him when I know Harry didn’t bully him into doing it.”

“You know you wouldn’t be suffering now if you hadn’t told Charlus you would take him to Diagon Alley today. That or you could actually join the rest of proper society in waking up at a reasonable time daily.”

“I can’t keep the kid from there one day longer. He’s been cooped up here away from the rest of wizarding society for too long. And I think proper society left me behind long ago.”

“Pads! Uncle Reg! Can I open them now?” Harry asked already waiting by the stack of presents for permission.

“Manners, Charlus. Sirius hasn’t even sat down yet,” said Regulus.

“Let the kid go ahead. I’m all ready,” Sirius said, settling down in his chair.

Harry tore open the first package to find a pair of boots from his kind-of aunt and uncle Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Harry didn’t know them too well, but they visited his uncles quite a bit. This meant he got to hang out with his stuck-up cousin Draco a lot too.

“A practical gift that I’m sure you will appreciate come December,” Regulus said.

“But this would be on the list already, so I would’ve gotten them already,” Harry whined.

“Knowing Cissa these will be more helpful than the school requires. I’ll be sure to ask her more when I see her next,” said Sirius.

“So these might actually be cool then?” Harry asked.

“Cool or not, be sure to write them a thank you letter,” Regulus said.

Harry opened a box of sweets from his cousin Neville, a gobstones set from his cousin Tonks, and his own wizard’s chess set from Draco.

“Ugh, now Draco is going to want me to play him more, but at least I won’t have to play with his pieces. I swear they cheat on me for him!” Harry said.

“Open my gift next kid.” Sirius said.

Harry picked up the box wrapped in scarlet red with a giant gold ribbon stuck on top.

“Subtle, Sirius,” Regulus said rolling his eyes.

“Don’t know what you mean. Those are my favorite colors.”

Harry quickly ripped the bow off and tore through the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a mirror and a cloak.

“Is this what I think it is?” Harry asked his eyes wide.

“I managed to finally get your father’s cloak back from Dumbledore.Your dad was given it right before he headed to Hogwarts too. It’s supposed to be a family tradition,” Sirius said.

“Wicked! I can explore all of Hogwarts now!”

“You’ll still need to be careful around Dumbledore. He knows the importance of the cloak and discovered how to detect someone underneath it. He knows I would only give it to you, Harry.”

“I’ll be careful with it. What’s the mirror for?”

“It’s a two-way communication mirror your father and I used as kids. If you look into and say my name you’ll be able to talk to me from anywhere.”

“Pads, I’m going to Hogwarts I don’t need a babysitter anymore.”

“You might be rethinking this when you need help on your Transfiguration homework the night before it’s due.”

“Pads, that’s brilliant! Thank you so much!”

“You’ve got one more gift from Reg still. Go ahead and open it.”

Harry picked up a green package with a delicate silver bow wrapped around it.

“Subtle.”

“I happen to have good taste in colors.”

Harry opened up the package to find two books. One was  _ An Introduction to Occlumency: Methods of Meditation _ and the other was a copy of  _ Quidditch Through the Ages. _

“I managed to get ahold of the newest edition of the Quidditch book for you. I know you were disappointed you are not allowed to fly this year, but you can take the time to strategize for next year,” Regulus said.

“This is great Uncle Reg! I get to start Occlumency too? I thought you had to be older,” Harry said.

“I believe you are old enough to begin with the most basic methods. This is the book my father gave me when I began to learn. I have jotted notes throughout the margins that I believe will be helpful.”

Harry rushed up to hug Regulus and then Sirius both. He sat down to read  _ Quidditch Through the Ages  _ and was halfway through the first chapter when they heard a tapping at the window. 

“My letter! It’s really here!” Harry yelled.

All three of them stood up in anticipation. Sirius and Regulus tensed waiting for the news. Harry opened the window for a large tawny owl to come through. It stuck it’s leg out for him to retrieve the letter.

“What does the envelope say?” Regulus asked.

This was the real test of their scheme. If the student list at Hogwarts recognized Harry as Charlus, then their adoption of Harry as Regulus’s ward had worked. If not, then they would have to rethink all of their plans

Harry held the letter out to Regulus and Sirius.

_ Mr. C. Black _

_ The Top Bedroom _

_ 12 Grimmauld Place _

_ Islingtion, London _

“It worked,” Regulus said quietly. He fell back into his chair looking stunned.

“This means we can go to Diagon Alley now right?” Harry asked.

“It sure does kiddo. Go grab your cloak, and we’ll head out. I need to talk to Reg for a minute.”

Harry rushed up the stairs to go find his cloak. Sirius knew it would take a minute because despite how many times Harry cleaned his room, it always ended up a mess.

“We did it, Reg.”

“I’m in charge of a kid now.”

“You’ve already been parenting him for 10 years now. It’s a little late to be realizing that.”

“I have to put him through everything we went through. I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Not everything. There will be less pushing him to join a bloodthirsty cult, and you certainly won’t be punishing him like our parents. You’ll just be boring him to death with more lessons. Oh, wait, you already do that. Nothing changes, Reg. I’m still here to help, and he won’t turn out like we did.”

“You’re right. I need to pull myself together. We’ll need to keep appearances together today. Did you tell him about the familiar?”

“Not yet, I was going to let you tell him.”

“Sirius Black actually capable of keeping a secret from his nephew?”

“I might have told him we had another surprise, but I didn’t tell him what it is.”

“I knew you couldn’t hide it from him completely.”

Harry came rushing into the living room at that moment.

“Hiding what from me?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

“Nothing you need to know. Now let’s head off.” Regulus said. “Remember as soon as you finish saying Diagon Alley to be ready to step forward. We don’t want another issue similar to the last time you visited the Longbottoms. Sirius will go first.”

Sirius walked over to their fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder before stepping into the flames.

“Diagon Alley.”

He disappeared in a whoosh of green flames, and then it was Harry’s turn to follow him.


End file.
